


Curiousity, maybe?

by xX_AVJ_Xx



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom!Peter, Curious!Peter, M/M, Peter in the showers with Wade, Shower Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Smut, peterxwade, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_AVJ_Xx/pseuds/xX_AVJ_Xx
Summary: "Is it his suggestive flirtings finally getting into me or is it just my curiosity?"





	Curiousity, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post and whatever but this aint my first Fanfic tho. Hope you'll like and enjoy XD XD

(Peter's POV)  
I don't know what was on my mind when I invited Deadpool, of all people, into the shower with me. Is it his suggestive flirtings finally getting into me or is it just my curiosity. Either way, here I am, horny as heck and back pressed against Wade's naked chest while being kissed on the neck and his hands wandering all over my body. Then I felt one of his hands left my hip, he was going for the lube that was plainly in sight on top of my small shelf where I also put my shampoo and soap. I wonder why I had put it there, I could've have sworn it was placed inside my bedroom drawer. Meh, who cares.  
I snapped out of that thought after I heard the popping sound of the lube container being open, next thing I know, something cold and very slippery was pressed against my butthole, I let out a shaky breath as Wade slowly insert two of his lubed fingers inside me. I flinched at the odd sensation but shifted to something that made me wanting more as he move his fingers in circles, stretching me until my butthole was loose. He then inserted another finger, surprising a small gasp out of my mouth. I rest my arm on the wall, bending a bit as he again fingers me loose. The sensation was extraordinary, it made my legs tremble a bit, and made my knees weak. I held onto the wall for support as he fingers faster, the sensation intensified as he suddenly gripped my waist and pulled me closer. Still not stretched enough for him, he inserted a fourth finger and it was already making me beg for the fifth. And so he did, he had 5 of his fingers stretching my tight ring muscle, if he had inserted his whole hand then he already fisted me but I assume that he rather want his cock to do the major stretching instead because he pulled out and I whimpered a bit for the loss of contact.   
"Bend over a little more, Baby boy" he said almost a whisper, it was so commanding yet so gentle, so I did what I was told. I rest both of my arms on the wall, and braced myself. "This is it, Parker" I said to myself. I closed my eyes and then a surprised gasp followed by a moan escaped my lips as I felt his huge and very hard dick penetrating me. It was painful, or uncomfortable rather, and pleasurable at the same time. Once he's fully in, he slowly starts thrusting, the discomfort and pleasure was already too much for me to handle. I started panting lightly as he gradually increases his thrusts. He gripped my hips tighter as he fully bends me over on the sink, he then starts pounding me deeper, harder, and faster. My butthole was so wet with lube, it made sloppy slapping sounds as Wade pounds into me. I was panting hard, as if almost out of breath, because I was holding back my moans and gasps. I don't wanna be heard by my next door neighbors but I thinks its already too late for that.  
The feeling was amazing, much more better than masturbating, to be honest. The way he pounds against my prostate almost send me sobbing in pleasure, there were already tears in my eyes. I can already feel that I'm gonna cum, the sensation is building up in the pit of my stomach then spreading to my nether region and legs. Then I wondered if it's possible that I could cum without touching myself. The idea of me cumming myself without a single stroke made me more horny as fuck. As I was thinking that I was about to cum, the intensity just stopped right before my climax hit. Like it left me there on the edge as if Wade slipped a cock ring around my dick(but he didn't tho, he was still pounding me). I felt the intensity building up again, and I hope that I'll finally cum. I was already breathless even though Wade was doing all the work. Guess even my Spider-stamina is no match for this kind of work out.   
I already was a moaning mess, still panting heavily as Wade kept ramming up his huge-ass cock up my sorry virgin ass into the sink. My throat was getting dry from all the breathless pants and moaning. The cliff-hanging orgasm was torture. The pleasure was too unbearable, I'm already sobbing and it made my dry throat worse. I gotta reach that orgasm, I need it so bad now. Never in my teenage life have I ever been this desperate. So I reach down to my sensitive cock and start stroking fast like there was no tomorrow. I hissed at the sensitivity, as if like one stroke could send me straight to orgasm heaven, and I already was moaning out loud because of the combine pounding and stroking. The odd texture of Wade's cock slipping out and slamming back into me, the fastest stroke that I ever gave myself and the matching pace of my stroking to Wade's thrusting was all it take for me to have the most intense orgasm of my entire life. I also felt Wade was also having his climax because he slammed in pretty hard, throwing his head back with a loud moan with a mixture of a gasp and a shudder. The clenching of my ass around Wade's cock and feeling of him filling me up also sent me shuddering with pleasure and content. I let out a happy sigh as I gradually coming down from my high then Wade leaned over, still have his cock in me, and snuggled on my neck while he wraps his arms around my waist.  
"C'mon, Petey, let's finish our shower" he whispered to my ear. I chuckled tiredly, as he let himself slipped out of me, picked me up, and then we went off to finish our little shower

The End


End file.
